1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wear resistant thermal spray powders, methods of forming the same, and applications thereof.
2. Related Art
Thermal spray techniques are used to apply wear resistant coatings to automotive engine components, such as pistons and piston rings. The coatings can protect the surface of the piston rings from wear as the piston slides along the cylinder. The coatings also reduce corrosion and oxidation of the piston caused by exposure to extreme temperatures and pollutants in the combustion chamber of the engine. Such wear resistant coatings have been formed from various ceramic materials, chromium-based powders, and molybdenum based powders. Examples of thermal spraying techniques include combustion, electrical discharge, cold spraying, and laser.